Wurmple's Reign
by Paradoxicle
Summary: Wurmple goes into destructive rage.


Hoenn region, Route 117.

A lone Wurmple crawled a tree munching on a leaf and observing his surroundings with great hatred. He was sick of this rotten planet filled with maggotish filthy creatures that were humans and their fucking anal slaves that were their pokemon. He hated it all; those goddamn arseheads riding their bikes back and forth, the slut gals being nailed in one place or something, battling other shitfuckers, and even more, pokemon again. Those bastards of nature, 'loyal' and 'protective' buttwhores, be they male, female or genderless. The Wurmple had the fuck enough. He ripped a wheel of a bike and bashed the biker away into the space to fap to the black holes. Then he rode the bike into the slut gals, crushing them into broken meats. He ate the meats with joy and burped out a Bloodfart Tank! Aye, man.

Wurmple spat worm saliva at the eviscerated corpses and continued his reign. He grabbed a DayCare Center's building, shoved it in the Tank and shot in at the nearest Pokemon Center, demolishing it. He then brutalized everyone in the region (gym leaders and champ too) and rubbed their blood and organs all over himself, singing Squarepusher songs.

Smelly rumors about him spred demselves around the world. Legendaries got interested in Wurmple (Some even got horny. Such rumors, man). They persuaded Giratina to fly them to Hoenn. Which he did, swearing like a brit.

Meanwhile, Wurmple was beating a Dodrio with a Rhydon, while snacking on an Azumarill and it's trainer's liver. A ginormous satan dragon landed in front of him. He shrugged and shot a Bloodfart at it. It took heavy damage, but still stood. Then Wurmple saw some other weaklings emerge from behind the body. He didn't have time to see who it was as one mucky cat's eyes shone purple, and his head was ripped off. He died.

''That's it. We're done here.'' said Mewtwo, ''Now we-''

He didn't have time to finish as he was blasted by the Bloodfart Tank. They saw a headless worm corpse control it!

''I DON'T NEED ANY BRAIN WEAKSHIT TO KILL YOU FUCKS! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!'' he screamed as he shot more Bloodfart blasts at them they his behind Giratina, who cursed. This continued for hours...

Meanwhile, Tommy Vercetti swaggered into police station and with the most cynical grin, cut a cop's head off. All cops filleted Tommy with bullets, but he managed to escape, laughing like a maniac. He then spelt PANZER and a Rhino tank fell, he entered it, turned the cannon backwards and shooted, speeding it up. (A/N If you play GTA: VC try this. It works!) His phone called and he cursed, stopping and coming out. The cops saw him talking in a phone and decided not to interrupt him in such an important business.

''Who is this?'' he said, poking his nose. A cop retched. A helicopter went into labour.

''It's Latios.'' he heard a voice say. He frowned at that. A CIA car smashed the very same cop. The car that helicopter gave birth to.

''What? I thought we wouldn't do anymore jobs together.'' he said, remembering Latios ask him to kill Ash. His pokemon were super annoying, not dying so simply, and Ash also had his dumb near-immortal friends. He used all his arsenal at them: filleted Brock with a minigun, blasted Pikachu with 3432423 bazooka rockets and set Bayleef on fire, thrice. He was about to munch on a boogie, but his appetite went down the drain as he also remembered that he had to kill the rest with a chainsaw.

''Um... yeah, of course I remember too, but you know-''

''First tell me, how much?'' Tommy asked him.

''400000$, Tommy. Now listen, there's a pokemon who went apeshit and ruined Hoenn. We don't know much, but just something tells me you will be able to kill it.'' Latios told him. ''That fucking blagger...'' Tommy muttered, not enough for Latios to hear, bitterly smiling at his attempt at sweet-talk him.

''Okay, I'll do it. Tell me where is it.'' Tommy told him, lighting a cig.

''He's in... wait are you... smoking? You know-''

''Latios, please.''

''A smoked up cigarette takes 2 hours of life.'' Latios said hastily. He really hated smoking people, and Tommy knew it.

''Yeah, shit I know. Also, each Monday takes 24 hours of my life.'' he said a bit angrily, blowing some smoke. A cop with a cig approached him and Tommy guessing it, lighted him a cig. The cop went back, satisfied. ''Now tell me where's that dick. And I promise not to smoke in front of you.''

''He's in... Hoenn.''

''Aaahh, I see. That's another region in your world?'' he asked, taking the cig out.

''Uh-huh, now find that glitch I made for you and come here please!'' Latios said, seemingly growing fear in his usually cool voice. Tommy put the phone away, accepted a rain of bullets, got in his tank, razed everything and went to find a secret place that Latios spoke of...

Meanwhile, back in Hoenn. Wurmple was fistfighting with Rayquaza after becoming Mega Wurmple! His tank was destroyed, but his head grew back! Regeneration! He gave zero fucks about evolving, as he became as big as Rayquaza. A huge, gross and destructive worm. Rayquaza shot a Fire Blast, but Wurmple blocked it with Virizion, who screamed in pain after the contact. Wurmple sadistically laughed at that, while enduring an Ice Beam from Manaphy, and then retaliating with Double-Edge followed by Giga Drain. He noticed that more Legendaries came for help.

''What the fuck's happenin-'' Lugia was interrupted hy a huge-ass Signal Beam shot at him. Critical Hit and OHKO.

''This Wurmple grew mad out of pure misanthropy!'' Mew yelled to another pokemon that was with Lugia, Ho-Oh.

''Or maybe loneliness.'' said Cresselia, sounding sympathetic. ''We can't do anything unless-''

''GUYS!'' they saw the blue dragon arrive. ''I brought someone!''

''Who is it?'' Mew said pointing at a strange human in a blue shirt riding a tank. ''It's that human from before.''

''The one who kiiled Ash? You mean, Tommy Vercetti?'' Mew asked with curiosity, smiling. Latios nodded, smiling as well.

''Oh, great! Let's just move away to give a true destroyer a room!'' Latios said. Tommy heard that and humphed, yet truly loving such sweet talk from him, it's better than nothing, for sure. The Wurmple froze as he noticed the Legendaries move away, and he also noticed Tommy in a Rhino. Tommy spat the cig away, then he drove the cannon in Wurmple's face and blasted it to space, where it belongs. The battle just began!

The Wurmple's face used it's chainsaw tongue to eviscerate the Sun and take a shower in sun blood. Meanwhile, Tommy's Rhino fell in love with Bloodfart tank. Rhino bumped it's cannon against Bloodfart's rear. Bloodfart tank turned it's cannon backwards, while Tommy's cannon was looking forward. Bloodfart tank went in heat, and made tank sex with Rhino. Tommy sighed, Rhino molested other transports again, and he was left with his minigun. Tank sex, oh yeah, fap away.

While Wurmple was powering up in space, Tommy fucked a dragon slut, his orgasm so powerful it made all taxi cabs into oversized laser vaginas. When the slut was about to leave he killed her out of shame as he came too fast. Wurmple flew back to Earth snacking on Cosmogs, retched a tank and went to find Tommy! Wurmple's new tank's oversized cannon launched flaming Coach buses that exploded cars and tanks on contact, as well as made all humans lose all their limbs on contact. Tommy's minigun became horny at the view of the tank, and it grew more cannons, flamethrowers, piston-knuckles and bazookas. Tommy aimed it at Wurmple and fired. Wurmple also launched a bunch of buses at Tommy. The blasts collided causing a fuckwave that made every transport horny and engage in car sex, bike sex, or even plane sex. Once again, their weapons would betray them... but Tommy had a minigun, which wasn't a transport! Mama mia.

Tommy fired a myriad of bullets, iron fists, pulsing horsecocks and explosive at the shrunk and damaged body of Wurmple. He only crawled a bit away trying to at least escape his death... he crawled, crawled, and- WTF?!

Fell in the thick ground?!

''Fuckdammit!'' Tommy cursed loudly, while Legendaries went out of bushes and approached Tommy. ''What happened?'' Mew asked everybody, confused. Latios looked at Tommy, guilty.

''It's a glitch, after all. I couldn't control it and it seems it made a hole here.'' Latios said, pointing in a place where Wurmple's trail of blood suddenly stops, and flows down somewhere. ''I don't know what world it may be, but Tommy-'' Tommy interrupted the dragon by raising a hand. ''I'll do it, if I still get my pay.'' He said. Latios nodded, and pointed there. ''You're going there? Good luck!'' He said, smiling. Tommy shook him a hand, and jumped in the glitch!

Beyond it, Tommy saw... his own world. And even worse, his OWN CITY, Vice City. He looked around, and to his horror, he saw Wurmple enter a pizza hut. He rushed there, and saw Wurmple pointing a gun at the counter guy, who silently placed bucks in front of him. Tommy was about to shoot Wurmple, but Wurmple jumped out of the window with a scream, hijacked the bike and rode away! Tommy rushed out and was about to nail him with minigun blasts, but he was nowhere to be seen.

''Shit.''Tommy spat. ''He's in my town, and he'll destroy it if I won't do something.'' he said, then he stopped a car, shot the driver it the head with a pulsing horsecock and drove it away.

Meanwhile, Wurmple was staring at the cloudy evening sky above him. It was so masturbable, that his worm dick unsheathed. He fapped with his little feet, and came. His blast was so powerful that his semen flew into the skies and fertilized the clouds. Some time later, they poured thick substance that began knocking up everyone, EVERYONE! (even men). The newborns were gross, ugly and slimy creatures called Wurmpeolpe. If you'd look at them you'd want to kill them out of pity, but they were happy, believe me.

Wurmple decapitated a cop with a butcher knife, and the cop knelt, headless. Wurmple climbed on the kneeling body and called his children.

''My Wurmpeople! I summoned you all for an important mission I would want you to help me with.'' he told them, as they got curious and asked his what is it. ''I want this planet to be flat! To destroy this dammit rock you may call Earth! All these HUMANS we see, disrespect us and do nothing but compare us to weaklings! They step on us, not even thinking that maybe we can be useful too...'' he said, and took a breath.

''I SHALL END THIS! I'LL FUCKING SLAY EVERY TWO-LEGGED MODERN MONKEY I'LL FIND! AND WILL YOU HELP ME?!'' he wailed with fury slowly rising in his voice, as Wurmpeople applauded him, everyone clapping arms and feet. ''I shall return to this dimension later, but for now... WE WILL DESTROY THE FUCK OUT OF THE POKEMON WORLD, MY CHILDREN!'' he screamed, they applauding yet again. ''Come follow me, my children! There lies future ruin, hahaha!'' he laughed and entered the glitch he came from with Wurmpeople following...

Meanwhile, a bunch of young pokemon, namely a Kirlia, a Steenee, a Petilil and a Floette were playing tag somewhere in the forest that was close to a human-filled town. The Steenee decided to take a break under a tree while others kept playing, as she wasn't the most agile out of three... Also, because of that, she got caught oftenly, in tag and not. By humans or predators, and if she gets caught, the three others would always help her out. She was thankful to them, yet it irritated her a bit that she was most rash and hasty, as others never got caught as much as she knows. They don't get in accidents, unlike her, and Steenee, sometimes, cursed her own luck for that. A week ago, she almost burned Floette's precious flower down... she only wanted to draw some lines on it with a magnifying glass to make it look prettier... Even now, she can see slight burns on Floette's flower, and even Floette herself as she tried to put the flame out with her hands... She noticed that she's having dark thoughts, so she moved away a bit farther, so Kirlia wouldn't persist and ask 'what's wrong?'. She always had this annoying and unending desire to help anyone who's emotionally distressed. She-

Her leg got stuck in a piece of shit. It was actually a Wurmguy. She pulled her leg out of it with a disgusted face. She saw it move! Ew!

''UuWWAAaawawawawaAA!'' It screamed immediately, but she stood there, and knelt. ''Oh, little fella, are you okay?'' she asked, concerned.

''Uhhhhmaaawwwaa..'' It moaned, shaking it's head. It was never okay, after all. She tried to pick it up, but she saw more of them, and a Wurmple riding a headless cop.

''AAAAARGH! Get her, she's hurting our comrade!'' Wurmple yelled, he was about to shoot her, as he got shot himself! It was Tommy, riding a car out of another glitch!

''You're gonna die, Wurmple.'' he said, and shot a horsecock at him. He dodged it, the shot piercing the cop's corpse and it was broken in two. Wurmple shot a bullet on his own, Tommy blocked it with his minigun, then slew everyone around. Steenee decided to run from the battle. She ran to her friends, because she honestly preferred them to this fate, watching them fight! They fought for really long, until...

Someone threw a pokeball at Wurmple. It shook thrice and blinked. He was caught, woo-hoo.

''Hooray, I caught Wurmple, my first pokemon!'' the girl yelled as she ignored Tommy and ran off with the pokeball.

''Whoa, she made my work hundred times easier.'' he said quietly, now looking for Latios to get his long-waited pay.

Fin.


End file.
